when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Max McCarter
Max McCarter is the counterpart of Haru Tokashiki. He is an 11-year-old version of both Zack Taylor and TJ Johnson (those whom he looks up to). Hyper, impatient, and strong-willed, Max is often seen as the impulsive kid in school. If anything, he's definitely Tokatti's opposite. He's close friends with Eliot, but gets on Sam's nerves, causing her to step on his foot. Inspite of his impulses, Max is seen as a good friend to all the rangers. He and Zackary share the same favorite team, MMPR of course. His other favorite teams are Turbo and RPM. He cares for the rangers, and would be very hurt if anything happens to them. He hates chores. When he's not in a costume, Max's powers in combat is super speed and spin dashing. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Max McCarter now becomes an Imaginatrix Ranger once again due to increasing threats from the Nightmare Empire, which happened during World War III. He first participated it as a Imaginatrix Ranger during the Battle of Bruges in Belgium. Max becomes less impatient and impulsive, and he would dream that he would no longer be Tokatti's opposite, but only to be like Tokatti himself, just as his behavior improved. He won't just wield a Transformation Brace ToQ Changer, a blue ToQ Ressha, a blue [Zyudenchi, a blue Rainbow Pass, a ToQ Blaster, a Renkatsu Bazooka, a Home Trigger and a Daikaten Cannon, but he would also wield the following weapons: a Type 54 pistol, an MAS-49 rifle, a Lebel rifle, a K-50M, an M3 submachine gun, an MAT-49, a few of RPG-43s, a few of RPG-6s, a few of Type 4 grenades, a few of Type 10 grenades, an RPG-2, an RPG-7, an SPG-9, an [FM-24/29, a KPV heavy machine gun, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, an Exploding Pie Launcher, a Tartar Sauce Travel Pack, a Condiment Cannon, a Pickle Blaster, a Neptuning Fork, a Bubblegum Blaster, a Reef Blower, an SIG MPX, a Glock, a Heckler & Koch HK416, an [Browning, a Heckler & Koch HK417, an M320 Grenade Launcher Module, a complete survival kit, a medi kit, a hammer, two Uzis, a field ration, a sawed-off shotgun, a complete camping gear, a metal baseball bat, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Luger pistol, a stirring spoon, a Mini Uzi, a Zorg ZF1, a few of holy hand grenades, a hair dryer, a stun gun, a frying pan, a thong, a FN P90, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a Beretta 92, a Para-Ordnance P-14-45, an M1911 pistol, a Particle Magnum, a Genii pistol, a Taurus PT92, a Timecop Beretta, a Smith & Wesson Model 3, a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver, a Benelli MP 95E, an IMI Desert Eagle, a Timecop Desert Eagle, an M4 carbine with an attached M203 grenade launcher and an attached M26 Mobile Accessory Shotgun System, an M16 rifle, a CAR-15, a Heckler & Koch G36, a Type 95 rifle, a Daewoo Precision Industries K3, an M249 light machine gun, a Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12, a Benelli M1, a Mossberg 500, a double-barrel shotgun, a Krieghoff Model L, a Winchester Model 1887/1901, a Bone Jack, an Armsel Striker, a few of M67 grenades, an AT4, an AMT Hardballer, a Smith & Wesson Model 15, a Ruger Security Six, a Colt Python, a Smith & Wesson Model 36, a Franchi SPAS-12, an Ithaca 37, an ArmaLite AR-18, a Heckler & Koch HK41, a Valmet M82, a Lathi L-39, a General Dynamics RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Gun, a Remington Model 870, a Mossberg 590, a High Standard Model 10, a Franchi SPAS-15, a Colt Series 70, a Detonics Custom 1911, a Colt Series 70/Detonics 1911 Hybrid, a Browning Hi-Power, an M79 grenade launcher, a Hawk MM-1, an AKM, a minigun, an M60 machine gun, a Heckler & Koch HK94, an MAC-10, an FIM-43 Redeye, a Westinghouse M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle, a General Dynamics RSB-80 Plasma Gun, an M72 LAW, a Heckler & Koch Mark 23, a Ruger GP100, an LAR Grizzly Win Mag, a Colt Officer's ACP, a Heckler & Koch UMP, a Close Quarters Battle Receiver, an FN FAL, an AKMSU, a Remington ACR, a Ruger Mini-14, an FN F2000, an M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System, a Serbu Super-Shorty, a Benelli M4, a M1919 Browning machine gun, a GAU-19, a GAU-8 Avenger, an M203 grenade launcher, a Smith & Wesson M&P, a Smith & Wesson P226, a Sterling submachine gun, a Remington Model 1100, an FN TPS, an AKMS, a Benelli M3, a Kel-Tec KSG, an LR-300, a Barrett M82, an AR-15 style rifle, an M230 chain gun, an FIM-92 Stinger, a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, a Milkor MGL, an X26 Taser, an Mk 19 grenade launcher, a 9K32 Strela-2, a Beretta M12, an AK-47, a Smith & Wesson 4506, a Walther PPK, an SA80, a Sage Control Rotary Launcher, a Type 69 RPG, a few of C-4s, an SIG SG 550, a Colt 933, an MAC-11, a Smith & Wesson Model 28, a Heckler & Koch USP, a Ruger P pistol, a Thompson submachine gun, a Smith & Wesson Model 19, an M!41 Bunker Defeat Munition, an HK-47 blaster, a stethoscope, a pair of scissors, a Fat Man, a survival guide, a walking cane, a chainsaw, a pencil, a pen, a few of waterbombs, a ray gun, a guitar, an electric guitar, a sledgehammer, a katana, a Swiss Army knife, a few of shurikens, a gravity gun, a maple syrup bottle, a potato cannon, a crossbow, a nunchaku, a Wabbajack, a blowgun, a flailgun, a dagger, a spoon, a few of garlics, an axe, a hunting rifle, a Gunblade, a few of peanut sauce bombs, a teaspoon, a frying gun, a bread knife, a pair of cleats, a Beretta M9, an M1 Garand, a Cobray 37mm Launcher, a few of M18 smoke grenades, a Karabiner 98k, a MP 40, a Walther P99, a Colt Canada C7, a Remington Model 700, a Dragunov sniper rifle, a Colonial Handgun, a few of M18 Claymore mines, a Cobray CM203 Flare Launcher, an M9 bayonet, a Smith & Wesson Model 686, a Seburo MN-23, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Close Quarters Battle Weapon Type-0 "RAISEN", a Vektor CP1, an FN P90, an FN MAG, a Beretta 93R, a Micro Uzi, a Colonial Standard Military Sidearm, a FN Five-seven, a Stallion, a COP .357 Derringer, a Makarov pistol, an Intratec CAT 9, a flintlock pistol, a CZ 52, a Hammerli 280, a Škorpion, a Ruger MP9, a Beretta Cx4 Storm, a Webley Pistol Model 1906 .32ACP, a Colt Single Action Army, a Knight's Armament Revolver Rifle, a PPSh-41, a few of Mk 2 grenades, a PK machine gun, a DShK, a GP-25, a MAS 1873 revolver, a Walther P38, a Webley Revolver, a Kimel AP-9, a KGP-9, a Cylon submachine gun, a Sten, a Sterling machine gun, a Winchester rifle, a Cylon sniper rifle, a Winchester Model 1897, a Cylon pistol, a M91 series machine pistol, a DefTech 37mm launcher, an M224 mortar, a Heckler & Koch G3, a Zastava M70, a Micro 16 assault rifle, a Beretta 8000, a Cylon rifle, a Taurus Model 85, a Steyr TMP, a Kill-o-Zap blaster pistol, an M61 Vulcan, a Calico M955A, an IWI Jericho 941, a Rossi Model 971, a Enfield No. 2, a New Haven 600, a Winchester Model 1200, a Remington Model 7600, a Mark II G, a Winchester Model 62, a M240 machine gun, a few of stun grenades, a Point of View Gun, a QUEST, a Crisis Inducer, a digital watch, a pair of Joo Janta 200 Super-Chromatic Peril Sensitive Sunglasses, a Thinking Cap, a towel, a Heckler & Koch SR9, a Gatling gun, a QBZ-95, a Kampfmesser 42, a S84/98 II, a Seitengewehr 98, a Bodeo Model 1889, a ČZ vz. 27, a Dreyse M1907, a [HSc, a Nazi belt buckle pistol, a Sauer 38H, a Steyr M1912, a Vis pistol, a Volkspistole, a Walther PP, a Astra 400, a Browning 600, a FÉG 37M Pistol, a Star Model B, a FN 1922, a Kongsberg Colt, an EMP 44, a saucepan, an Erma EMP, an MAS-38, a Mauser C96, a Astra Model 900, a Beretta Model 38, an MP 18, an MP 3008, an MP 34, an MP 35, a Volksstrumgewehr, a Wimmersperg Spz, a Suomi KP/-31, a Danuvia 43M machine gun, an Orița M1941, an ZK-383, a Gewehr 41, a Gewehr 93, a Gewehr 98, an 35M rifle, an M30 Luftwaffe drilling, a vz. 24 rifle, a vz. 33, a ZH-29, a few of Blendkörper 1H, a few of Blendkörper 2H, a few of Gewehr-Granatepatrone 40, a few of Gewehr-Panzergranate, a few of Gewehr-Sprenggranate, a few of Gross-Gewehr-Panzergranate, a few of Gross-Panzergranate 46 & 61, a few of Hafthohlladung, a Kampfpistole, a Leuchtpistole 34, a Leuchtpistole 42, a few of Stielhandgranate, a few of Model 39 grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, a few of Panzerwurfkörper 42, a few of Panzerwurfmine, a few of Propaganda-Gewehrgranate, a Schlessbecher, a few of Sprengpatrone, a Sturmpistole, a few of Wurfgranate Patrone 326, a few of Wurfkorper 361, a few of Behelfs-Schützenmine S.150, a few of Glasmine 43, a few of Hohl-Spring mines 4672, a few of Holzmine 42, a few of Panzer stabs 43, a few of Riegel mines 43, a few of Schu-mines 42, a few of S-mines, a few of Teller mines, a few of Topfmines, a Panzerfaust, a 7.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40, a 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 40, a 10.5 cm Leichtgeschütz 42, an Einstossflammenwerfer 46, a Flammenwerfer 35, a Flammenwerfer 41, a few of Abwehrflammenwerfer 42, a Barnitzke machine gun, an FG 42, a Grossfuss Sturmgewehr, an StG 44, an StG 45(M), a Kg m/40 light machine gun, an MG 08, an MG 13, an MG 17 machine gun, an MG 30, an MG 34, an MG 42, an MG 45, an MG39 Rh, an Schwarzlose MG M.07/12, a VMG 1927, a ZB vz. 26, a ZB vz. 30, a ZB53, a few of Stielgranate 41, a few of Stielgranate 42, a 5 cm Granatwerfer 36, an 8 cm Granatwerfer 34, a Kz 8 cm GrW 42, a 8 cm minomet vz. 36, a 10 cm Nebelwerfer 35, a Granatwerfer 42, a Reihenwerfer, a 20 cm leichter Ladungswerfer, a 38 cm schwerer Ladungswerfer, a Wz. 35 anti-tank rifle, a Panzerbüchse 39, a Panzerschreck, a Solothurn S-18/1000, a Solothurn S-18/1100, a Fliegerfaust, a Jagdfaust, a Maschinekarabiner 42(H), an MG 81, a Barretta Model 38, a Karabinek wz. 1929, a Type 93 flamethrower, a flintlock cavalry carbine, bazooka, a long serpent rocket launcher, a few of Greek fire hand grenades, coach gun, a CZ 75, an M14 rifle, a few of thunder crash bombs, an SIG Pro, a Stainless Raptor II, an Ithaca Mag-10 and a Dan Wesson Commander Classic. Category:Characters